Cierto Héroe en ciudad academia
by wersafe
Summary: Se acerca algo peligroso a ciudad academia y no pueden depender siempre de los espers o la iglesia anglicana, asi que le piden ayuda a alguien que se creía muerto de alguna forma el hará lo posible.
1. El demonio de empire city

Debo informar que no soy dueño, pero si un gran fan xD

Un cierto héroe en ciudad academia

Un cierto mensajero recibe una llamada desconocida, al constelar el mensajero dice:

-Quién es? soy cole. Dice molesto porque en ese instante él estaba escalando un edificio y la llamada lo detuvo a mitad de camino del edificio así que solo se soltó y callo a la calle.

-Buenas señor cole, le llamamos para informarle que solicitamos su servicio. Dice la voz misteriosa.

Cole se impresiona al oír que necesitaban de sus servicios, pensó: _estos sujetos claramente me han investigado pero que tanto sabrán? Será mejor seguirles el juego para descubrirlo_. Luego responde: Mis servicios? Entonces como sabrán deben saber que soy un mensajero solo que antes usaba en bicicleta pero ahora solo me deslizo sobre cables eléctricos.

-Claramente señor conocemos que trabajo como mensajero pero usted ahora es un héroe para muchos no solo en empire city sino también en new marais y podría decirse que en el resto del mundo ya que erradicó la enfermedad que estaba arrasando con la vida humana.

Cole se impresiona al oír esto y dice:

-Nosotros? Es decir que son un grupo? Que quieren que haga? Y espero que sepan que no será gratis

-No se preocupe señor nosotros le pagaremos muy bien, de hecho la paga será suficiente que no necesitara trabajar más por el resto de su vida y vivir tranquilamente, además si acepta el trabajo se le darán más detalles mañana.

Cole responde: un momento! Donde es?

-Ciudad academia, mañana a las 6 am le enviaremos un avión en el aeropuerto de new marais hasta entonces lo contactara un servidor que le enviaremos.

-Acepto el trabajo pero debo avisarle que no me llevo muy bien con los vehículos, puede ser que mis poderes inconscientemente interfiera con las señales de radio.

-No se preocupe señor tenemos todo preparado incluso hemos diseñado un automóvil para usted que no explotara cuando lo suba en ciudad academia.

-increíble, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi último viaje en un automóvil entonces mañana estaré en el aeropuerto ahí esperare. En ese momento la llamada cae y cole piensa: _debo avisarle a Zeke, después de todo es la única familia que tengo ya que mis padres y mi hermano me valen una mierda su existencia._

Finalmente cole comienza a subir al edificio escalando por las ventanas del mismo hasta llegar a la azotea y revisa su GPS y llama a Zeke a su celular, Zeke contesta y cole le dice:

-Zeke estas en la base? Necesitamos hablar urgente. A lo que Zeke responde:

-Si hermano estoy aquí pero que ocurre?

-Te lo cuento cuando llegue.

-Entonces aquí te espero.

Luego Cole finaliza la llamada y piensa: _será mejor que me mueva rápido_. Entonces Cole comienza a saltar de edificio en edificio dejando atrás pilares de hielos y utilizando su cadena de rayos cuando el edifico está muy lejos. Finalmente llega a su destino y comienza a usar su propulsión para hacer una caída suave. Zeke lo estaba esperando sentando en el mueble viendo TV y cole llega caminando para iniciar su conversación.

Espero que les guste el primer capítulo por favor comenten y opinen claro la historia por como veo será larga y totalmente original pero combinando ambas historia además el cole será el traje del 1 pero sus poderes del 2 como buen karma aunque me voy a sacar una idea para que también use los del karma malo y acerca de la amplificación no la tiene lo explicare mas adelante y espero que hayan jugado el infamous 2 ya que continuo con el final del buen karma como pudieron ver y también explicare como fue que revivió esperen el otro cap. Tratare de actualizar semanalmente gracias y espero apoyo.


	2. La Conversación de Cole y Zeke

**Aviso que no soy dueño de ninguna de las series, solo un gran fan**

Cole llega a la azotea del edificio donde vivía con Zeke y le dice:

-Oye estas despierto? Tenemos que hablar, es importante. Zeke se acomoda en el sofá y le dice:

-Estaba esperándote, que ocurre desde que todo terminó no te había visto tan agitado, no me digas que la bestia revivió?. Cole le dice algo serio

-Sería mejor que no tocaras ese tema, eso ya es del pasado, lo que ocurre es que me ofrecieron un trabajo en un lugar llamado ciudad academia. Zeke le interrumpe y le dice.

-Trabajo? Oye hermano recuerda que siempre terminas haciendo algo como salvar el mundo gratis. Cole le dice serio.

-Zeke solo hago lo posible pero esta vez hay una paga y será lo suficiente como para vivir cómodamente sin necesidad de trabajar más nunca y podríamos mudarnos y disfrutar de la vida. Zeke le dice emocionado.

-Hermano te lo imaginas podríamos incluso construir un edificio y vivir nosotros allí y contratar mujeres e incluso con todo ese dinero podrías decirle a tu familia que no eres un fracaso ya que nadie te apoyo. Cole le dice de muy mal humor.

-Para mí, mi familia está muerta, mi padre nunca me quiso, siempre me considero como escoria y esa fue la razón por la que deje la universidad y me conseguí un trabajo mediocre, mi madre nunca me apoyó y mi hermano siempre fue el único querido por la familia, para mí la única familia que tengo eres tú, así que a ellos no los menciones más.

-Vale hermano pero para cuando es el trabajo y por cuánto tiempo? Además que te ofrecieran un trabajo saben entonces lo de tus poderes?

-Acerca de eso me dijeron que me darían detalles mañana, al parecer un avión viene por mi y si saben acerca de mis poderes.

-Oye pero incluso saben lo de la esfera del rayo? Y del inhibidor de campo de rayos? Y de como ese rayo te trajo a la vida después de activar el I.C.R? y también de cómo fue eliminado la enfermedad y todos los conductores?

-Sobre eso no sé si saben pero les seguiré el juego para averiguarlo, además lo que me interesa es el pago, además supongo que ese rayo fue un regalo de Dios o de la misma madre naturaleza por mi buenas acciones dándome una segunda oportunidad. Zeke lo mira preocupado y dice

-Oye hermano puedo hacerte otra amplificación, ya que la anterior se hizo añicos durante la batalla con la bestia. Cole sonríe un poco y dice

-No te preocupes además en otro lado llamaría mucho la atención con un tubo en la espalda, debemos dormir después de todo me pidieron que llegara al aeropuerto a las 6 y que llevara solo lo necesario. Zeke lo mira y mueve un poco los lentes para mostrarles sus ojos y le dice.

-Y qué piensas llevar?

-Solo lo que tengo encima, este bolso que tengo no le cabe más nada. Ambos se ríen y finalmente cole le dice.

-Bueno, basta tenemos que dormir tengo que estar despierto temprano para el viaje. Zeke le dice sorprendido había olvidado algo.

-Avión? Te iba a decir, donde quedara ciudad academia? como para que te envíen un avión privado. Cole responde

-No sé, mañana sabremos unas cosas, vamos a dormir.

**Notas espero que les guste el segundo capítulo, como resultara la cosa? Espérenlo con ansias, además les recuerdo imaginen el traje de cole del 1 y los poderes tanto del 1 como del 2, es decir todos los poderes, además como pudieron ver un poco el final en que me estoy basando es el del karma bueno, nos leemos despues**


	3. La llegada a ciudad academia

**No soy dueño pero si un gran fan xD**

Son las 6 am en el aeropuerto de new Marais y ahí están Cole y su Mejor amigo Zeke esperando a la persona que contactaría con Cole para llevarlo a ciudad academia, en ese momento llega una mujervestida de azafata y se coloca frente a Cole y le dice

-Disculpe señor Macgrath, soy Kanade Mikako, el contacto para llevarlo a ciudad academia. Cole la mira y le dice.

-Vale pero que nombre tan raro no eres de aquí?. Mikako responde

-No señor Macgrath, soy de Japón y ese es nuestro avión. La azafata señala una dirección y Cole sigue donde señala con su vista y se fija en donde volará y dice impresionado.

-Avión? Eso es un jet prácticamente, además para que un jet? Le vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo o qué? Para empezar donde esta ciudad academia?. Mikako sonríe y le dice

-Ciudad academia esta en japon. En ese momento Cole y Zeke se ven la cara mutuamente y Zeke le responde.

-Al menos tienes un avión privado y cuando llegues alla trata de conseguirme un japonesa. Cole lo mira enfadado y dice.

-Si claro yo te buscos varias para que eligas el único detalle del que veo que no estas pensando es que no se hablar japonés. Mikako sonríe y le dice

-Señor por eso no debe preocuparse, le explicaré unas cosas en el viaje, por favor sígame. Cole se dirige a Zeke y le dice.

-Tratare de buscar la manera de contactar contigo. Y Zeke le responde.

-Vale pero no se te ocurra morir para empezar, me avisas de cualquier inconveniente. Ambos se dan la mano y se despiden, Cole sigue a la azafata y le dice preocupado.

-Sabes, inconscientemente puedo intervenir las comunicaciones. Mikako interrumpe y le dice

-No debe preocuparse ya tenemos todo previsto asi que no será problema alguno. Cole solo la mira algo impresionado, una vez que abordan el jet este inicia su despegue y al estabilizarse se acerca la azafata y le dice.

-Disfruta el viaje señor Macgrath? Cole piensa: _Disfrutar? Esta cosa le pasa algo y caeré al mar y no habrá ninguna forma de que sobreviva. _

Mikako se le acerca y le da un artefacto similar a un auricular bluetooh pero con una superficie de goma y le dice.

-Señor Macgrath este es un traductor que está configurado de inglés y japonés. Cole la mira impresionado y le dice,

-Y cómo funciona?.

-Solo colóquelo en su oído como un auricular común y presione ese botón para activarlo, el traductor solo manipula su cerebro para que este no pueda diferenciar el idioma japonés del inglés. En ese momento Cole recibe un pequeño dolor de cabeza y Mikako le dice.

-El dispositivo ahora lo obligara a hablar en japonés sin que usted se de cuenta, para hablar en inglés solo desactívelo en el botón que le indique antes. Cole la mira impresionado y le dice.

-Entonces puedo hablar japonés? Vamos a ponerlo a prueba. Mikako se ríe y le dice.

-Señor Macgrath en el momento que se encendió el dispositivo, he estado hablando en japonés, incluso usted acaba de hablar japonés, además señor Macgrath necesito su teléfono celular. Cole estaba boca abierta por enterarse que ya estaba hablando japonés sin darse cuenta y responde.

-Que va hacer con mi celular? Espiar mis llamadas?. La azafata niega con la cabeza y le dice.

-Solo le voy a colocar un microchip para convertir su celular que funcione vía satelital y pueda hablar en cualquier parte del mundo sin necesidad de cambiar de operadora de servicio. Cole entonces se lo entrega y le dice.

-Gracias, entonces tú me dirás algo de mi trabajo o no?. Mikako solo sonríe y le dice.

-Señor Macgrath solo puedo decirle 2 cosas, la primera es que en nuestra cultura la persona debe llamarse por su apellido, solo a los amigos puede llamarlo por su nombre, recuerde eso siempre preséntese con su apellido primero y llame a los demás por su apellido y la segunda es que tenga mucho cuidado con los espers. Cole levanta una ceja y dice.

-Espers? Son mis enemigos?. Mikako ríe y le responde.

-No, son gente que han pasado por un programa especial y han obtenido poderes. Cole se asombra pero antes de decir algo Mikako continua.

-Ellos no son como usted pronto los verá y sabrá de lo que estoy hablando. En ese momento le devuelve su celular y le dice.

-Ya hemos llegado a Japón, vamos a aterrizar. Una vez que el avión aterriza y Cole baja del avión y Mikako lo acompaña hasta la entrada del aeropuerto y le dice.

-Bienvenido a ciudad academia señor Macgrath. Cole responde

-Ese viaje para estar tan lejos fue rápido, gracias de todas formas. Cole se despide y piensa: _así que esta es ciudad academia? Se suponía que enviarían a alguien para contactar conmigo, supongo que me darán algo de tiempo, mejor busco un baño y algo de comer._

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo esperen con ansias los demás y comenten, comentar es apoyar


	4. Dos héroes se conocen

**Debo decir que no soy dueño de ninguna de las historias, solo un gran fan**

Una vez que llega a ciudad academia decide aclarar sus idead sobre qué hacer, revisa la hora y se fija que son las 3 de la tarde en japon por lo que piensa: _Este viaje duro muy poco, ese jet sí que es rápido, bueno tengo hambre y necesito un baño, debo hacer esto antes de encontrarme con mi contacto. _

Cole camina por el aeropuerto y se fija en la escritura de Japón y dice:

-Este traductor es bueno pero no logro entender la escritura de este país.

Mientras tanto.

-Fukou da. Dice Touma. El avión tuvo un problema y el vuelo fue cancelado, bueno ya no podemos pasar el fin de semana en la playa.

En ese momento Index le dice:

-Touma, tengo hambre.

-Que nunca te llenas? Además como haces para comer tanto y no creces?. Dice touma

Index lo mira con la determinación de morderlo, Touma se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer Index por lo que da un paso hacia atrás para evitarlo pero tropieza con alguien que estaba de espalda por lo que Touma le duce:

-Disculpe no lo había visto señor. Le dice al señor, en ese momento el señor se voltea y le dice:

-No te procupes estaba tratando de buscar una información. Touma al verlo piensa: _que extraño, un extranjero en ciudad academia?, y habla japonés muy bien. _Touma le dice:

-Puedo ayudarle en algo?. En ese momento el señor le dice:

-En serio? Gracias, la verdad es que estoy buscando los baños, pero no puedo entender el directorio de este aeropuerto asi que estoy perdido, a cambio te invitare a comer. En ese momento Index que estaba en el suelo debido que fallo el ataque de sus dientes se levanta y dice:

-Por aquí señor. El señor la mira impresionado y piensa: _Que rayos hace una monja aquí? Pensaba que los japoneses no creían en el cristianismo. _El señor simplemente sigue a Index y Touma camina a su lado, por lo que el señor le dice:

-Oh! No me he presentado, mi nombre es Cole MacGrath, casi lo olvido en la cultura japonesa hay que presentarse primero con el apellido y luego con el nombre, entonces seria MacGrath Cole, asi está bien. Touma sonríe y le dice:

-Soy Kamijou Touma. En ese momento Index levanta la mano para no ser excluida y dice:

-Soy Index. Cole levanta una ceja pero antes de decir algo Index le dice:

-Llegamos, aquí están los baños. Cole mira y piensa: _pero qué coño? Los baños no están identificados con las imágenes comunes, están escritos en japonés. _Cole suspira y dice:

-Cuál es el de caballero? Se hablar japonés pero no entiendo la escritura aun. Touma señala por lo que cole responde: gracias, ya vuelvo.

En ese momento Touma se dirige a Index y le pregunta:

-Crees que sea un mago?. Por lo que Index responde:

-No es un mago, no siento ningún flujo de maná proveniente de el, solo los profesionales pueden manipular el maná a ese nivel, y el no parece ni ser un aprendiz de mago. En ese momento Cole sale del baño y dice:

-Gracias, Index, Kamijou. En ese momento Touma dice:

-Está bien MacGrath-san. Cole levanta una ceja y dice:

-MacGraht-san? Suena horrible la verdad, llámame Cole. Touma responde:

-Entonces dígame por mi nombre también. En ese momento Index grita feliz diciendo:

-Ahora a comer!. Cole sonríe un poco un poco y dice:

-Tienes razón, vamos. Index dice:

-Por aquí está la cafetería. Index camina adelante indicando el camino y atrás van Touma y Cole, Touma le dice:

-Normalmente solo los amigos se llaman por los nombres. Cole interrumpe y le dice:

-Entonces supongo que somos amigos. Cole se ríe un poco y Touma le dice:

-Entonces Cole por que ha venido a ciudad academia?. Cole responde de manera normal.

-Solo me pidieron que viniera, para ser sincero no tengo idea aun, te lo diré cuando me entere, por cierto intercambiemos número y correo tal vez necesite tu ayuda más adelante. Ambos intercambia los datos y Touma apunta a su oreja y le dice:

-Qué es eso?. Cole responde con una mentira a medias.

-Es un dispositivo para contestar llamadas de mi teléfono sin necesidad de revisar mi teléfono. Index en ese moemento interrumpe diciendo.

-Llegamos!. Todos caminan hacia una mesa y Cole solicita algo del menú, cuando llegan los platos Touma le pregunta.

-Que es esto?. Cole responde.

-Son club house, son populares de dónde vengo y muy buenos. Touma mira donde estaba Index y se fija que ya había empezado a comer, pensó en preguntarle si sabía bien pero luego recordó que sería perder el tiempo ya que ella incluso come comida rancia y consideraría que sabe bien, Touma comienza a comer y dice:

-Está muy bueno. Cole responde.

-Te lo dije. Una vez que terminan de comer Cole recibe una llamada y después dice.

-Bueno Touma, Index fue un placer conocerlos pero debo retirarme, hasta pronto. Index le dice a Touma.

-Es un buen hombre. Touma responde.

-Sí, de seguro lo volveremos a ver pronto.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y apoyen, comentar es apoyar, también considero ideas, trataré de subir el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible esperen lo con ansias yo también me estoy emocionando con la historia.**


	5. Encuentro cercano, pero no tanto

**Debo decir que no soy dueño de las historias pero si un gran fan.**

Mientras Tanto con Cole.

Cole estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Está bien me dirijo a la salida A. Entonces Cole cuelga el teléfono y piensa: _Debo llamar a Zeke y avisarle de la situación. _Cole toma el teléfono y llama a Zeke luego de que contesta le dice.

-Oye Zeke estoy Japón, ya contactaron conmigo y me dirijo al punto de encuentro y también te aviso que mi teléfono fue modificado para que funcione vía satelital. Zeke le responde.

-Eres tu Cole? No te entiendo nada que rayos estas diciendo?. Cole se molesta pero antes de decir algo recuerda que no lo entiende porque tiene el traductor trabajando, Cole le estaba hablando en japonés a Zeke así que desactiva el traductor y después le dice.

-Ahora me entiendes?

-Si ya te entiendo, pero ¿qué era eso? ¿Estabas hablando japonés? ¿Cómo hiciste?.

-La verdad es que me dieron un traductor para esto, después te doy detalles te llamaba para avisarte que me dirijo al punto de encuentro, ya contactaron conmigo y estoy en Japón, además hicieron funcionar mi teléfono vía satelital así que poseo el mismo número.

-Genial, así que puedes conseguirme una de esas japonesas, me han dicho que están buenas.

-De hecho me conseguí una monja si quieres puedo conseguírtela

-Bromeas no me interesan las religiosas, aunque es bonita?

-Es una niña.

-¿Una niña monja? ¿A todas estas que hace en Japón? Además Japón no es un país que apoye la religión, allá no son católicos ni nada de eso.

-Por un momento yo pensé lo mismo Zeke, tenía mis dudas de que hacía una monja en Japón.

-Oye eso es muy extraño, cuéntame los detalles de tu misión cuando te enteres para poder investigar un poco, a todas estas trata de conseguir una mujer.

-Zeke solo he venido a cumplir mi objetivo.

-Vamos hermano, disfruta de la vida, pasa un buen tiempo con algunas mujeres, estoy seguro que podras olvidar el pasado si consigues alguna.

-Zeke recuerda que la única mujer que en verdad ame era Trish.

-Lo siento hermano solo quiero que disfrutes la segunda oportunidad que se te dio y no la desaproveches con el pasado, toma cerveza y consigue una mujer de pechos grandes y disfruta.

-Mejor olvídalo, sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero a haces las cosas a tu manera, mejor hablamos después.

En ese momento Cole activa su dispositivo de idioma y guarda su teléfono dirigiendo su mirada al bolsillo pero en ese momento tropieza con alguien, al levantar la mirada se fija que chocó con una mujer de cabello marrón, Cole le dice.

-Disculpa no estaba viendo por donde caminaba. Cole le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No se preocupe, yo también venía distraída, soy Misaka Misuzu. Cole al verla piensa: _Zeke en verdad no mentía, las mujeres japonesas son hermosas y ¿cómo rayos puede caminar con esos melones?. _Cole se recupera y le dice

-Disculpe señorita Misaka, soy MacGrath Cole, Disculpe pero tengo algo de prisa. Misuzu sonríe y le dice.

-No se preocupe, fue un placer conocerlo, tal vez nos vemos de nuevo.

-Tal vez, de todas formas tengo un asunto que atender y voy a durar un tiempo en ciudad academia, ahora si me disculpa. Cole se despide y sigue caminando.

En ese mismo momento.

-Madre!. Grita Mikoto a lo lejos, pero Misuzu no voltea, entonces Mikoto que iba corriendo hacia ella le grita de nuevo.

-Mamá! Que pasa? A donde estas mirando?. Misuzu le responde.

-Está bien, solo que vi un sujeto raro, pero ya se fue. Mikoto entonces le dice

-Raro? A que te refieres? Parecía peligroso?. Misuzu niega con la cabeza y dice.

-No sé cómo decirlo, pero parecía un buen sujeto, además ya me han hablado de él, no hay alguien más bondadoso, seguro que lo volveremos a ver pronto. Mikoto le dice.

-No entiendo de que me hablas. Misuzu le dice

-Nada, olvídalo, vámonos.

**notas del autor.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo ahora estoy en epoca de exmane y trabajando y estoy bastante ocupado pero seguire subiendo mi historia. **

**In the future i will try translate this history in english.**


	6. Prueba de poder

**Aviso que no soy dueño de nada**

Cole llega a la puerta y ve un sujeto en un traje formal negro que le hace una seña a Cole para que lo siguiera, por lo que Cole se dispone a seguirlo al exterior en donde llegan a un vehículo negro y ambos suben a la parte trasera del vehículo por lo que Cole decide romper el silencio diciendo.

-Vaya, en verdad no exploto cuando subí, genial. El otro sujeto vestido de traje dice.

-Chofer, por favor llévenos donde indica el lugar en este GPS. Le entrega al chofer un dispositivo claramente un GPS donde estaba la dirección donde debían ir, una vez que el vehículo inicia su camino, Cole decide preguntar.

-Me dirás algo?, o me enteraré de la misión a donde nos dirigimos?. El sujeto solo le responde con frialdad.

-No le diré nada referente a su misión, solo debo decirle parte de la información que ocurre en ciudad academia, para ser mas exacto información referente a los espers sobre qué tan fuertes y especiales son. Cole solo responde con indiferencia.

-Si fueran tan fuertes, entonces no me pedirían ayuda asi que dudo que lo sean como usted dice.

-Son fuertes, incluso hasta más fuertes que usted.

-Entonces para que me llaman?. Dice Cole molesto ya que una de las cosas que más odia es que lo subestimen.

-No todos son tan fuertes como usted, además no siempre podemos contar con ellos por varias razones, ya que son pocos y también cabe destacar el hecho de que son unos niños aun, aunque algunos tienen una mente retorcida, pero los espers tienen limitaciones, ya sabrá a lo que me refiero. En ese momento el chofer interrumpe y dice.

-Caballeros, ya hemos llegado. El sujeto de traje dice.

-Vamos señor MacGrath, aquí recibirá la información necesaria sobre su misión y probaran su habilidad para tenerlo en el registro de la base de datos además de los exámenes médicos. Cole le responde.

-Dices que probarán mi poder, pero usaran los mismos métodos que usan para un espers? Debo recordarles que no soy un esper?. El sujeto le dice.

-Se comprobara su poder en comparación con otros espers y se le dará un level promedio a base de su capacidad de poder.

-Level? Que es eso?

-En ciudad academia, los espers están clasificados por level, desde el 5 que son los más fuertes a los level 0 que no tienen poder alguno. Cole responde

-Clasificar así a los espers seria discriminar a los débiles. El sujeto lo interrumpe y baja del vehículo junto con Cole y le dice.

-Adelante. Cole se fija que están al frente de un edificio de vidrio, en cambio el sujeto va adelante y se dirige a un ascensor que aborda con Cole, una vez que el ascensor caminan hacia una puerta específica y el sujeto le dice.

-Hemos llegado, hasta aquí lo acompaño señor MacGrath, aquí recibirá toda la información referente a su objetivo. Cole responde.

-Gracias. Entonces Cole abre la puerta y entra pero lo que ve es una luz cegadora, cuando sus ojos se adaptan a la intensidad de la luz ve una mesa con 3 sujetos, uno de ellos le dice.

-Por favor señor MacGrath tome asiento, estábamos esperando por usted. Cole se sienta al frente de ellos y se fijan que son 3 sujetos de edad avanzada con trajes blancos y piensa: _Pero qué coño, esto es una misión o una entrevista de trabajo a la compañía más prestigiosa del mundo?_. El mismo sujeto que solicito a Cole que tomara asiento inicia la conversación diciendo.

-Señor MacGrath, solicitamos su ayuda para defender ciudad academia. Cole pregunta.

-Y quien se supone que es el enemigo? Y ya veo porque solicitan mi ayuda, después aquí solo hay niños. El mismo sujeto le responde.

-No los subestime, ellos incluso serían capaces de derrotarlos, el asunto es que no podemos usarlos. Cole interrumpe.

-Entonces me usaran a mí, vale lo entiendo, solo quiero saber quién es el enemigo y cuando se mostrará?.

-El enemigo, son los magos. Cole muestra una sonrisa y dice con sarcasmo.

-Es decir que tengo que derrotar a unos sujetos que sacan conejos de los sombreros y rosas de las mangas de sus camisas y tienen varita mágicas y cosas así?. Otro de los sujetos le responde rápidamente.

-Señor MacGrath, si esto fuera una broma no pagaríamos semejante cantidad de dinero que le hemos ofrecido, no los subestime en verdad son tan fuerte como para preocuparnos, además si no tiene cuidado podrían matarlo, los magos son personas que han entrenado con la capacidad de usar magia por medio de las iglesias y religiones para poderes para enfrentar a los que sí tienen poderes, incluso otros magos son simples mercenarios. Cole le interrumpe.

-A juzgar por lo que dices, no pueden ser magos y espers al mismo tiempo y son como perros y gatos? Y mi trabajo es expulsar todos los magos que vengan a ciudad academia, además como poder actuar sin llamar la atención de los policías o lo que sea que tengan aquí?.

-No se preocupe por eso señor MacGrath, ya hemos previsto eso, usted trabajara en ciudad academia para resguardar la seguridad en ciudad academia, por supuesto solo será una fachada para que los demás no entorpezcan su trabajo original, además en la base de datos usted será considerado un estudiante universitario que investiga sobre la manipulación y eficiencia de la bioelectricidad, solo para no levantar sospecha. Cole responde.

-Claramente tenían todo planeado, entonces cuando vea algo raro lo detengo con la mínima cantidad de daño colateral posible, solo tengo una última duda, donde y cuando van a realizar los exámenes médicos y comprobación de poder?. Los sujetos se ponen de pie y le dicen a Cole.

-Síganos por favor. Cole se levanta y los sigue, salen de la habitación a otra ubicada en el mismo piso del edificio, al llegar hay un doctor que le dice.

-Solo será un piquete, esta muestra de sangre será para realizar los exámenes médicos. Cole le dice.

-Bien doctor y donde hago la prueba del poder?. El doctor le dice.

-Coloque sus manos en esa esfera que arrojara el resultado en esa computadora. Cole hace lo que le dice el doctor, la maquina comienza a realizar un análisis y ciertamente todos se fijan en el resultado arrojado por la máquina.

NO HAY ESPERS DETECTADO

Los 3 sujetos de ropa blanca y el doctor hablan entre ellos, luego el doctor le dice.

-Mejor hagamos la prueba de poder, se fija en ese dispositivo que está en la pared? Use su mejor golpe posible. Cole piensa: _Mi mejor golpe?, en un lugar encerrado no puedo, ya tengo una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir_. Cole golpea el suelo realizando una congelación iónica que congela y destruye el medidor que estaba hecho principalmente para absorber electricidad y no soportar ataque de hielo, en ese momento cole escucha a los 3 sujetos y al doctor diciendo cosas acerca de cómo es posible de que usara hielo, o si es un doble habilidad, o si se habían equivocado con la información que habían recolectado, en ese momento uno de los sujetos de blanco mantenía la calma y dijo.

-Es un level 4, actualicen la información por favor, señor MacGrath la recepcionista en la entrada del edificio le dará lo necesario para vivir en ciudad academia. Cole se aleja pensando: _level 4?, todos se impresionaron con mi poder, de seguro soy más fuerte que cualquiera de esos espers_. Los 4 sujetos ven a Cole alejarse y hablan entre ellos.

-Level 4? Eso era el poder de un level 5.

-Tal vez, pero no podemos levantar sospechas si lo ponemos como un level 5. Todos asienten con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Cole.

Cole llega a la recepción del edificio y se acerca a la secretaria que le da una dirección y una extraña banda verde y le dice.

-En esa dirección es donde vivirá y la segunda es donde fue asignado, a la división numero 177 uno de sus compañeros será Konori Mii. Cole responde.

-No puedo leer las letras japonesas solo entiendo cómo hablarlo, pero la escritura no se. La recepcionista le dice.

-También sabia eso detrás de la dirección hay un chip, colóquelo en su teléfono y ahí en su gps le dará la ubicación, la verde significa su hogar y el azul donde estará asignado, también tenga esto es su paga semanal por su trabajo. Le entrega unos yenes y una tarjeta donde se depositara semanalmente su pago por el trabajo 10% a la semana hasta que se complete las 9 semana y el efectivo recibido es el primer 10% recibido. Cole le dice.

-Gracias por su trabajo, ahora a partir del lunes inicio el mío, mañana debo hacer reconocimiento a la ciudad. Cole sale por la entrada principal y salta dejando un pilar de hielo en el suelo, los 3 sujetos y el doctor lo miran por la venta y dicen.

-Si es el, ciudad academia será totalmente segura.

**Nota: Espero que les guste le capitulo que les traigo y aviso estoy en temporada de exámenes y el trabajo esta difícil pero tratare de dar lo mejor para los próximos capitulo y meterle algo de acción, pero por ahora prioridad a mis exámenes tal vez la semana que viene no pueda publicar capitulo pero aun asi tratare de traer algo. denme suerte para mis examenes y dejen comentarios o ideas, comentar es apoyar**


	7. Los Principales

**Aviso no soy dueño de las historias principales, solo la que estoy escribiendo originalmente**

Cole llega a su destino, donde será su lugar para dormir y se fija que es una especie de albergue estudiantil, en ese momento sale una señora y le dice.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo estudiante?, bueno aquí tenemos reglas. Cole la interrumpe y le dice.

-No se preocupe, solo estaré aquí para descansar, no tengo intenciones de traer a nadie y mucho menos llamar la atención realizando una fiesta o algo parecido. La casera sonríe y le dice.

-Sería bueno que todos los estudiantes fueran tan maduro como usted, soy la encargada de aquí, su habitación está en el número de la llave. La casera le da una llave con un número anotado en él, Cole toma la llave y asiente, después sonríe despidiéndose hacia la escalera pero la casera le dice antes de alejarse.

-Oye joven, el ascensor funciona. Cole se voltea y le dice.

-No importa la verdad es que me gusta caminar un poco. Cole claramente mintió ya que no quería crear un problema al ascensor a causa de su poder y el necesitaba pasar desapercibido ya que su poder podía interferir en el ascensor de manera inconsciente, una vez que llega al piso donde se encontraba su habitación se dirige a la misma y usa su llave para entrar y se fija que es una habitación bastante simple solo una cama, un televisor en la sala, una especie de cocina diminuta y el baño por lo que Cole simplementepensó: _bueno me da igual solo estaré aquí para dormir, aunque es mejor que una azotea de un edificio, debo avisarle a Zeke la información que poseo hasta ahora._

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR

-Que ocurre Kuroko?. Dice Mikoto ya que Kuroko veía preocupada su celular, después lo cierra y mira donde esta Mikoto y le dice.

-Nada onee-sama, es solo que recibi un correo pero no es nada importante, vamos a dormir mañana debemos hacer varias cosas antes de encontrarnos con Saten y Uiharu. Mikoto le dice

-Está bien, por cierto te veo otra vez en mi cama y te voy a freír. Kuroko se asusta y le dice.

-Cómo crees onee-sama. Tanto desconfías de mí? No puede creer que pienses de esa manera sobre mí. Kuroko la mira tratando de dar lastima por lo que Mikoto le dice.

-Ya estas advertida Kuroko. Después de eso apagan las luces y ambas se van a dormir.

EN OTRO LUGAR

-YOMIKAWA. Grita Accelerator. –Pero qué coño?, no voy a dormir con estas idiotas.

-Misaka esta feliz, dice Misaka como Misaka muestra su sonrisa. Dice last order.

-oh, kukukuku, que ocurre?, apuesto que en la noche podemos hacer algo interesante, o no quieres dormir conmigo?. Dice Misaka Worst acostado en la cama de manera provocativa. Accelerator simplemente chasquea su luenga y dice.

-Maldición, me voy a dormir a la sala o al baño, donde sea pero lejos de aquí, no pienso dormir en una misma cama con ustedes. Grita Accelerator. Last order simplemente responde.

-No te vayas, dice Misaka como Misaka intenta poner ojos de perrito regañado para dar lastima. Accelerator solo responde.

-Déjame en paz maldición, me largo. Accelerator abre la puerta y la tira con fuerza al salir y piensa: _en qué coño está pensando esa maldita de Yomikawa?_

-Kukukuku, sí que es tímido, vamos a dormir enana, mañana hay cosas que hacer. Last order responde.

-No me llames enana dice Misaka. Pero es interrumpida por Misaka Worst que dice.

-Callate, duérmete y déjame en paz. Last order infla sus mejillas y se lanza a la cama para dormir, mientras tanto Accelerator se acuesta en el mueble maldiciendo su mala suerte por como pasaban las cosas.

EN OTRO DORMITORIO

-Achís. Estornuda un cierto chico cuya mala suerte es insuperable. En ese momento estaba haciendo realizando su tarea de matemáticas pero el estornudo provocó que el moviera la mesa que estaba usando y encima de la mesa había un vaso de agua que con el movimiento se cae y derrama el agua encima de su tarea dañándola por lo que el chico toma el papel mojado con su mano derecha y dice.

-Fokou da. Index miraba la televisión y le dice a Touma.

-Touma, tengo hambre. Touma le dice.

-Comiste hace 10 minutos, ¿Cómo es que tienes hambre?. Index le responde.

-Es porque estoy en crecimiento. Touma la mira riendo y le dice.

-Comes como una vaca y puedo decir que tengo mis dudas de que edad tienes. Index le dice

-Tengo 14. Touma se ríe y dice.

-Siempre creí que tenía 10. Index lo mira furiosa y se tira a morder a Touma, pero Touma levanta su brazo izquierda para bloquear el ataque, pero Index agarra a mordidas el brazo izquierdo, a causa de la conmoción por el dolor Touma se fija que algo está goteando de su brazo derecho y al abrirlo se fija que era la tarea que se había mojado solo que esta vez estaba hecha añicos por lo que Touma dice.

-Ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo, Fukou da. Index seguía mordiendo el brazo izquierdo de Touma.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON COLE

Cole decide llamar a Zeke para contarle lo que sabe, al llamar Zeke contesta y le dice.

-Que paso hermano?. Cole le dice.

-Zeke al parecer mis enemigos son los magos, pero no sé nada más.

-Jajajaja ahora debes luchar con sujetos que sacan conejos de sombreros?.

-Hice el mismo chiste, no sé cómo viene esto pero al parecer son reales, son personas que para hacerle frente a las personas que nacieron con poderes, es decir aquellos sin el don puede convertirse en mago y ser muy fuerte.

-Interesante.

-Al parecer son entrenados por las religiones, no se muy bien como va esto.

-Hermano por aquí hay una iglesia, déjame averiguar un poco por aquí y te doy toda la información que consiga.

-Está bien Zeke, solo no hagas algo estúpido como cuando te uniste a la milicia en new marais.

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme solo, saco algo de información de la iglesia que hay aquí y te digo todo lo que se, por cierto ten en cuenta la diferencia horaria, no quiero que me llames a las 2 am.

-Vale te avisare de todos modos me voy a dormir.

-Vaya aquí es temprano aun, buenas noches hermano.

-Zeke, cuídate. Cole guarda el teléfono y se lanza a la ventana para dormir.

**Nota: aviso que estoy en temporada de examen, tal vez la semana que viene no pueda traer el capitulo a tiempo porque es muy largo la verdad, solo apoyen y comenten, hasta luego. **


	8. Primer contacto parte 1

**Mis disculpas por mi ausencia pero estaba en temporada de exámenes, gracias a dios y a mi esfuerzo Sali perfecto asi que les traigo el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo y por favor comenten por lo menos un sigue asi me conformo la verdad. Aviso que no soy dueño de infamous o de to aru majutsu no index y to aru kagaku no railgun.**

Cole se despierta temprano y decide tomar un baño, claro no como las personas normales ya que el agua en cantidades considerables le hace daño así que decide usar una esponja húmeda, Cole asi si puede bañarse ya que el agua en cantidades pequeñas no le afecta a diferencia de estar en una bañera llena de agua o incluso caer al mar que prácticamente puede matarlo, una vez que cole sale del baño y abre la ventana decide colocarse otra vez su ropa y sus accesorios como el traductor para luego salir por la ventana usando su soga eléctrica para llegar a lo alto del edificio del frente y decide acercarse a una especie de aire acondicionado que funcionaba para el edificio y absorbe un poco de electricidad, pero no mucha para no detener el aire acondicionado y que eso cause que levante sospecha por lo que Cole pensó.

_Ya me he cargado un poco, será mejor que busque algún restaurante_.

Cole usa su soga eléctrica para alejarse hacia otro edificio. En ese momento Cole aterriza en un edificio que no es tan alto así que decide bajar por un callejón que tenía con el edificio de al lado y así evitar caer en la vía principal ya que Cole necesitaba todavía no ser reconocido, al salir del callejón ve una especie de restaurante llamado Joseph'S y abajo decía cofee & restaurant, Cole sonrió y pensó.

_Al fin algo que está escrito en inglés, tiene que ser un buen lugar, será mejor que compruebe que tan bueno es y así tal vez me convierta en un cliente habitual._

En ese momento.

Dos chicas estaban hablando en una mesa cerca a la ventana que les daba vista hacia afuera y una le dice a la otra.

-Como a qué hora crees que llegaran Uiharu?. Dice Saten.

-Shirai-san me dijo que tenían que hacer algo primero con Misaka-san y que llegarían aquí en 30 minutos aproximadamente.

-Ah! Que aburrida estoy, no pasa nada interesante este domingo, para empezar no deberíamos haber llegado tan temprano. En ese mismo momento suena la campana avisando que ha entrado un cliente por lo que Saten y Uiharu dirigen su mirada a la puerta y ven a un sujeto con un bolso extraño en su espalda y un pantalón y una chaqueta que parecía un conjunto de color gris y blanco, parecía que fuera una sola pieza de ropa, Saten al ver el rostro del sujeto que entro se fija en la cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho y le dice a Uiharu en voz baja para que los demás no escuchen lo que le iba a decir.

-Oye, quien será ese sujeto? Parece un matón, que hace alguien como él en ciudad academia?. En ese momento Cole pasa cerca de su mesa pero sigue de largo simplemente ignorándolas, las chicas suspiran dando gracias a dios que no escucho a Saten llamarlo matón, Cole simplemente se sienta y le pide a la mesera un sándwich y un jugo de naranja, un desayuno clásico de donde proviene ya que no quería inventar con comidas exóticas que tal vez no le guste, al cabo de unos cinco minutos llega la mesera con su orden y la coloca en frente de Cole pero el se da cuenta de que ya es el centro de atracción en el restaurante pero comienza a comer su desayuno pensando.

_Odio cuando todos me miran como si no encajara, joder después de todo son solo unos niños, apuesto que aquí es imposible conseguir una cerveza. _Cuando Cole termina su sándwich ocurre una explosión en el edificio de al frente del restaurante, todos quitan la vista de Cole y se dirigen a la explosión que ocurrió, Cole sin embargo solo se termina de tomar el jugo, se levanta y deja un efectivo encima de la mesa, se dirige a la mesera y le dice:

-El resto quédatelo como propina. La camarera que estaba sentada en el suelo asiente con la cabeza y Cole solo camina hacia la puerta pensando.

_Fue bueno que me dieran la mitad de mi pago en tarjeta y la otra mitad en efectivo._ En ese momento Uiharu le dice a Saten.

-Tengo que ayudar. Ella saca su banda del judgment pero Saten le grita.

-Cuidado!. Empuja a Uiharu ya que ella vio como un coche un vehículo estaba volando y dando vueltas a causa de una segunda explosión y se dirigía a la ventana donde ellas se encontraban, Saten solo empujó a Uiharu pero ella solo se cubrió los ojos esperando el inevitable impacto pero para su impresión se fija que no ha ocurrido nada, cuando levanta la vista y ve al matón como ella lo denominó en un principio sosteniendo el vehículo con electricidad en el aire y con ambas manos levantadas, Saten grita:

-Whao! Otro electro master. Cole simplemente piensa:

_Es bueno usar el pulso cinético para levantar un vehículo pero no lo voy a lanzar ya que prefiero evitar daños colaterales, espero que sean magos asi mi trabajo terminara pronto_. Por lo que simplemente lo pone en el piso, salta al vehículo y después realiza un salto usando la estática con el vehículo para saltar aún más alto y dirigirse al edificio en llamas.

Todos se fijaron como el hombre salto al edificio por lo que Uiharu dice.

-Debo ir, es solo un civil, puede resultar herido. Saten le grita.

-Ni se te ocurra ir, el al menos tiene poderes y tú no tienes ninguno por lo que te van a matar o puedes estorbar más que ayudar, mejor esperemos a anti-skill. Uiharu le responde.

-Lo van a matar, debo ayudarlo, debo ayudarlo, esto es trabajo de judgment o de anti-skill no de un civil, además los únicos capaces de sobrevivir a disparos y explosiones son los level 5 y él no es uno te lo puedo asegurar. En ese momento escuchan una serie de disparos seguida de una explosión en el edificio seguida por otra explosión. Saten mira el edificio y dice.

-Espero que no muera, por lo menos quiero agradecerle por salvarme.

**Notas del autor.**

**Disculpa mi ausencia estaba en época de exámenes y tenía que dar el 100% para salir de ellos pero aquí está el capítulo espero que lo disfruten y comenten tratare de traer el otro este fin de semana. Por lo menos hagan un comentario, bueno nos vemos en otra.**


	9. Primer contacto parte 2

**No soy dueño de to aru majutsu no index o tu aru kagaku no railgun y de infamous.**

Cole entra al edificio y se fija que hay 4 sujetos armados entre la nube de humo y cuando esta se disipa un poco se fija que hay 4 sujetos armados 2 tenían rifles de asaltos y los otros 2 tenían RPG, Cole les grita a los sujetos.

-Son magos?, si es así entréguense pacíficamente y nadie saldrá herido. Los sujetos se muestran y apuntan a Cole con sus armas pero se muestra un quinto sujeto teniendo una escopeta recortada en su mano derecha y en su brazo izquierdo tenía a una chica como rehén con una camisa blanca y encima tenía otra ropa de color marrón claro y una falda azul totalmente aterrada y a punto de llorar, entonces el sujeto que tenía a la chica dijo.

-Magos? No nos jodas con cuentos estúpidos, somos ladrones y lo único que queremos es que cumplan lo que pedimos o mataremos a esta estudiante. Los otros ladrones le dicen a su líder.

-Mata a esa estudiante de tokiwadai y vámonos de aquí con lo que robamos en el banco, aprovechemos que los anti-skill no han llegado. Cole los mira y levanta una ceja y simplemente piensa.

-_Puedo cargarme al líder con un disparo de mi precisión en la cabeza y después utilizar onda voltaica de manera concentrada solo para alejar a la chica de los otros 4 enemigos y poder cargármelos sin que ella sufra daño. _Uno de los ladrones le grita a Cole y al mismo tiempo levanta su rifle de asalto apunto de disparar.

-Oye tú!, levanta las manos y tírate al piso lentamente o te disparo. Cole hizo lo que el ladrón le pidió, Cole levanto ambas manos pero en ese momento en su mano derecha canalizó electricidad y uso precisión en el líder de los ladrones lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente pero no tanto como para matarlo y este cayo en el suelo de un solo disparo en la cabeza y rápidamente uso su onda voltaica en la chica solo para alejarla del peligro, los otros 4 sujetos simplemente se asustaron de los poderes y 2 de dispararon con sus rifles de asaltos pero Cole uso su muro de polaridad bloqueando así todas las balas, todos miraron con asombro del porque no le daban los disparos, uno de los ladrones le grita a sus compañeros.

-A un lado, este tipo no aguantara un impacto de este lanzamisiles. Apunto a Cole pero el solamente desactivo su muro de polaridad y uso su onda voltaica para desviar la trayectoria del misil. En ese momento Cole se fija que el misil impacta cerca y dice.

-Rayos!. El misil al desviarse impactó en la columna, Cole piensa.

-_Otro impacto así y el edificio se vendrá abajo por lo dañada que estaba la estructura._ En ese momento Cole escucha un ruido bastante desagradable, había visto donde impactó el misil pero se había olvidado de los ladrones y al ver en esa dirección, habían disparado otro misil y Cole se fija que ya venía en camino, Cole junta sus manos para usar su onda voltaica pero no le dio tiempo y el misil impacta directamente en el cuerpo de Cole dejando una pantalla de humo, los ladrones se comienzan a reír y celebrar, uno de ellos dice.

-Buen trabajo, nadie puede sobrevivir a un impacto directo como ese, eso le pasa por ignorarnos. Las risas de los ladrones se detienen al ver una imagen donde impactó el misil, cuando se nota claramente la imagen se asustan totalmente y Cole les dice.

-Mierda!, esto siempre duele, me las van a pagar. Los ladrones comienzan a recargan sus armas pero Cole solamente junta sus manos y las lanza hacia delante diciendo.

-Congelación iónica!. Los ladrones quedan cada uno atrapados en diferentes pilares de hielo, en total son 4 pilares de hielo. Cole quedo ensangrentado y con parte de la ropa destruida, se dirige a la chica de tokiwadai entonces se fija que sigue viva y usa su descarga curativa para curarla totalmente, la chica recupera la conciencia y le dice a Cole.

-Gracias. Cole simplemente le dice.

-Agradéceme cuando estés totalmente a salvo. La levanta como una princesa y la chica se sonroja pero Cole de manera fría se dirige a la ventana la chica le dice.

-Estamos en un piso 7 de un edificio. Cole la ignoro y saltó, cae al suelo haciendo un ruido estruendoso pero estando prácticamente ileso en medio la calle. Todos lo miran con asombro. Saten le dice a Uiharu.

-Te dije que el podría sobrevivir a eso. Cole solo camino hacia la acera y sentó a la chica en el suelo, todos los jóvenes se iban a reunir al lado de Cole, pero el solo uso su soga eléctrica y volver al edificio en llamas, Saten le dice a Uiharu.

-Que tiene en la mente?, se va a morir. Uiharu le dice.

-Saten-san, no digas eso, tal vez hay más rehenes.

Mientras tanto Cole.

Cole volvió al edificio y rompe los pilares de hielo y saca a los 4 sujetos y piensa.

-_Al menos paguen por sus crímenes._ Cole salta del edificio teniendo a los 4 sujetos encima de él, al caer en el suelo todos miran con asombro preguntándose del porque los ha ayudado, pero Cole al ponerlos en el piso y usa arco neutralizador en los 4 enemigos, no solo están inconsciente sino que también inmovilizados. Todos comienzan a celebrar y se acercan a Cole pero varios observan que Cole esta herido y sangrando un poco, la chica de tokiwadai que Cole salvó se le acerca y le dice.

-Gracias, pero estas bien? Es que vi como recibiste un RPG. Uiharu se asombra y dice.

-RPG?, debemos llevarlo a un hospital rápido. Cole solo niega con la cabeza y dice.

-Calmate, he estado en peores condiciones, además tengo una extraña sensación de que he olvidado algo. Le dice a Uiharu y después se dirige a la chica de tokiwadai que saco del edificio y le dice. –Y tu estas bien?. La chica agacha la cabeza y le dice.

-S, sí. En ese momento Saten grita.

-Cuidado!. Justo en ese momento Cole siente un dolor terrible en su espalda y es empujado con una fuerza bastante familiar, es decir una escopeta, todos al ver quien disparo era el líder de los ladrones que tenía una escopeta y disparo a la espalda de Cole, el sujeto apunta después a la chica de tokiwadai y le dice.

-Muere!, por tu culpa nuestro plan se ha ido a la mierda. En ese momento Saten se pone en el medio pero un relámpago impacta directamente en el ladrón que lo electrocuta pero no lo deja inconsciente, todos miran la dirección del relámpago y es Cole que estaba de pie y todos se asombran al ver que seguía vivo ya que había recibido un disparo de escopeta a corta distancia, Cole sale corriendo en dirección del ladrón para golpearlo pero el ladrón dispara el segundo disparo pero Cole rueda en el piso esquivándolo y después disparar hacia el cielo 4 martillos de megavatios, todos miran como las 4 esferas se van al cielo, en ese momento el ladrón le dice.

-Todavía tengo más trucos bajo la manga. En ese momento el ladrón dispara un láser rojo de su mano derecha y Cole usa su escudo de polaridad para bloquear el láser después con su otra mano dispara un relámpago que impacta otra vez en el ladrón y suelta su arma y le dice.

-Aunque haya perdido mi arma, hará falta más que eso para detenerme. Cole sonríe y le responde.

-Si lo se, pero no había terminado mi ataque. En ese momento los 4 martillos de megavatios que Cole había disparado caen del cielo impactando en el ladrón como si fueran misiles teledirigidos enviándolo a volar y Cole lo intercepta en el aire propinándole un golpe que estaba rodeado de electricidad en el aire que lo envía directamente al suelo y en ese momento usa su arco neutralizador dejándolo inmóvil. Todos observan la escena y se impresionan, pero Cole estaba jadeando y tambaleándose y se dirige al frente de Joseph´S el restaurante y comienza a absorber electricidad, una vez que Cole termina de tomar electricidad rodean a Cole como si fuera un héroe, en ese momento Saten le dice a Uiharu.

-Has visto como se curó tan rápido?. Uiharu le dice.

-Y has visto como absorbió la electricidad?, quien será el?. Saten le dice.

-Por qué me preguntas como si lo supiera?, tal vez familia de Misaka-san?.

En ese momento llegan varios vehículos blindados, por lo que Uiharu le dice.

-Son los anti-skill. Varios sujetos armados bajan de los vehículos y se fijan en la escena de 5 sujetos inconscientes en el suelo sujetados por algo que parece electricidad, uno de los anti-skill se acerca a Uiharu ya que era la única que poseía la banda de judgment y le dice.

-Tu has hecho esto?, Uiharu se asusta y responde tímidamente.

-N- no, fue él. Uiharu señala en una dirección, hacia donde estaba Cole, que en ese momento estaba escapando de los estudiantes que lo estaban rodeando pero cuando logra salir el anti-skill le dice.

-Estas bajo arresto, por destrucción a la propiedad y promover el caos con el uso de tus poderes y lastimar a otros. Cole lo mira con los ojos entrecerrado y le dice.

-Bromeas, verdad?, ellos fueron los que hicieron eso, incluso tenían a aquella niña como rehén, yo solamente use mis poderes para detenerlos. El anti-skill le dice.

-No me importa, todos deben cumplir las normas sin excepción. Luego el anti-skill le grita a un grupo detrás de él. –Llévenselo. Cole responde con sarcasmo.

-Van a llevarse a un sujeto que a la vistas de todos es un héroe?. El anti-skill le dice en tono serio.

-No puedes hacer justicia por medio propio, nuestro trabajo es hacer cumplir la norma, debiste haber esperado a que nosotros llegáramos, nos habríamos encargado de esto. Cole se ríe y le dice desafiándolo.

-Si me fuera quedado con los brazos cruzados entonces ustedes habrían venido solo a recoger los cadáveres de estos chicos. El anti-skill se molesta y prepara su arma contra Cole pero el simplemente rodea su cuerpo con electricidad para iniciar la batalla pero un grito detiene la batalla.

-Basta!. Se acerca caminando una mujer adulta y le dice al anti-skill. –Encárgate de los prisioneros. El anti-skill asiente y se retira por lo que Cole solo baja su nivel de hostilidad, la mujer le dice.

-Disculpe, él es nuevo en esto y gracias por ayudar a estos chicos y a detener a esos sujetos peligrosos, pero le pudieron haber disparado asi que será mejor que no lo intente de nuevo. Cole solo le dice.

- Estoy bien, solo recibí un disparo de RPG y un disparo de escopeta a corta distancia pero he estado en peores condiciones, nada que no pueda resolver a decir verdad ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. La mujer voltea diciendo.

-Cómo?. Pero Cole había usado su soga eléctrica para alejarse de la zona trepando un edificio y perder contacto con todos los que estaban abajo observando asombrados de usar su poder de una manera peculiar, en ese momento se acerca un anti-skill y le dice a la mujer.

-Yomikawa-san, ya tenemos todo listo. Yomikawa asiente y hace una señal para retirarse.

**Nota del autor.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, originalmente este capítulo era 1 solo pero se hizo muy largo, acerca de una breve explicación de los poderes de cole que uso aquí.**

**Arco neutralizador. Consiste en colocar electricidad en los miembros del enemigo para inmovilizarlos.**

**Muro de polaridad. Es crear un muro eléctrico que lo defiendo solo delante de él, este poder solo defiende de poderes menores (no de un RPG)**

**-Onda voltaica. Es crear una onda (recomiendo buscar una imagen de google para que tengan una idea) que no hace daño solo empuja.**

**-Martillo de megavatios. Es una especie de misil redondo de energía eléctrica condensada, su poder le permite ser dirigido por un disparo de relámpago es decir si los misiles están en el aire al disparar un relámpago este misil impactara en el último lugar donde impacto el misil.**

**Descarga curativa. Simplemente cura no daré más detalles ya que Cole lo explicara con los personajes de la historia.**

**Congelación iónica. Busquen en google ya que más adelante lo explicare.**

**Absorción eléctrica. Más adelante doy detalle por como lo voy a ligar con la historia**

**Precisión. Permite hacer un zoom y aumentar el poder y la precisión además de ralentizar el tiempo a los ojos de cole.**

**Relámpago. El disparo eléctrico clásico de cole en el juego**

**Propulsión. Le permite Cole impulsarse con electricidad de sus manos impulsándose es decir en el aire el coloca sus manos hacia atrás y se impulsa hacia adelante.**

**Soga eléctrica. Simplemente permite sujetarse de algo y desplazarse hacia donde lo lanzo.**

**Columna de hielo. Cole crea un pilar de hielo que lo impulsa hacia el aire permitiéndole saltar muy alto**


	10. La Investigacion

**Aviso no soy dueño de la historia original.**

Después de ver a Cole dirigiéndose a un edificio con su soga eléctrica Uiharu le dice a Saten.

-Le hizo frente a anti-skill sin miedo alguno. Saten responde.

-Si sobrevivió a un disparo directo de una escopeta debe ser un sper muy poderoso y mas aun como para absorber electricidad y estar como si nada paso. En ese momento llega el cuerpo de bomberos y comienzan a apagar el incendio, por otro lado llega Shirai Kuroko y Misaka Mikoto corriendo hacia Saten y Uiharu, Mikoto les pregunta a las chicas.

-Que paso aquí?. Saten responde algo confundida.

-Bueno, ocurrió una especie de enfrentamiento entre unos ladrones y un esper muy fuerte que actuó como un héroe que no solo los detuvo si no que salvo a una chica que tenían de rehén. Mikoto le pregunta.

-Están bien? Y quien era ese espers?. Mikoto pregunta preocupada pensando que podía haber sido un cierto idiota que ella conoce que se volvió a meter en problemas para salvar a otros pero Saten le responde.

-Tenemos nuestras duda, pero estaba claro que fue un electromaster y poderoso. Uiharu continúa.

-Después llego anti-skill que lo iban a arrestar pero el los enfrento pero después salió volando con una especie de cuerda eléctrica que saco de su mano y extendiéndola como una especie de látigo. En ese momento llega la chica de tokiwadai y le dice a Mikoto.

-Disculpe Misaka-san. Mikoto la mira y le dice.

-Si?. La chica le dice.

-Por casualidad conoce al hombre que me salvo?, Es que era un electromaster como usted, cuando lo vea dígale gracias por favor. La chica se sonroja y se aleja, Mikoto y Kuroko se impresionan al oír eso y Saten dice.

-Misaka-san, es verdad que lo conoce?. Kuroko le responde.

-El hecho de que onee-sama sea un electromaster level 5 no implica que conozca a los demás, para empezar son muchos los electromaster en ciudad academia. Misaka le dice a Uiharu.

-Uiharu, la base de judgment está abierta?. Uiharu le dice.

-Si, por qué?. Mikoto sonríe y le dice.

-Es para investigar ese sujeto a ver quién es. Todos asienten con la cabeza y van rumbo hacia la base del judgment al que fueron asignadas en un principio.

Mientras tanto.

Cole saltaba de edificio en edificio dejando pilares de hielo y se fija en su campo visual en que hay un centro comercial y piensa.

-_Sera mejor que compre ropa nueva, esta quedo hecha un desastre en la batalla pero aun así la dejo con alguien para poder repararla. _Al llegar a la tienda Cole se decide por una camisa y un pantalón que lucían exactamente igual a la ropa que usaba en new marais cuando tuvo que vencer a la bestia, después se acerca a una sastrería que estaba cerca y entrega su ropa anterior. La dueña de la sastrería le dice.

-Estará lista en 3 días. Cole sale de la tienda y suspira pensando.

-_Necesito buscar un generador eléctrico para absorber electricidad y luego condensarla para formar cargas iónicas, después de todo ya aprendí a crearlas por mi mismo aunque una carga iónica necesita una cantidad de electricidad increíble._ Cole después de activar el ICR (inhibidor de campo de rayos) provoco que la radiación por la esfera del rayo fuera anulada imposibilitando volver a obtener cargas iónicas de los enemigos, pero crear una carga iónica solo conocía una forma y era acercarse a un generador eléctrico que Cole le entregaba electricidad y después la absorbía de manera continua enviando de nuevo la misma electricidad pero más fuerte y recibiéndola con más poder y aumentándola nuevamente realizando una especie de reacción en cadena que como resultado traía una energía demasiada grande, pero para hacer necesitaba lo primordial un generador eléctrico lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar tanta energía eléctrica, por eso Cole sale del centro comercial y va caminado usando su radar electromagnético para detectar una fuente de energía eléctrica grande para ser considerado un generador eléctrico.

Mientras tanto en la base del judgment.

Uiharu estaba sentanda al frente de un ordenador buscando el listado de los espers que Misaka le había pedido que buscara, Saten, Shirai y Misaka miraban la pantalla detrás de Uiharu a ver si conseguían lo que buscaban después de un rato de búsqueda Saten le dice:

-No hay mas electromaster?, pero no hay duda de su poder que era la electricidad, tal vez la base de datos no está actualizada aun. Shirai le dice:

-Imposible exactamente ayer actualizaron la base de datos pero esto es raro. Misaka tiene una idea y dice.

-Uiharu, busca habilidades afines con la electricidad. Después de Uiharu lo hace sale solo 2 nombres: Electromaster y Electrokinesis. Saten dice.

-Solo 2?, pensé que habían mas, pero que se supone que significa electrokinesis?. Misaka le dice.

-Entra ahí a ver quiénes son usuarios de esa habilidad. Al entrar en la base de datos de la habilidad electrokinesis solo había un nombre y Uiharu al entrar en el nombre sale una foto y Uiharu y Saten gritan al unísono.

-Es el!. Mikoto mira el nombre y los datos que aparecían allí.

Nombre: Cole

Apellido: Macgranth

Edad: 19 Sexo: Masculino

Ocupación: Estudiante e investigador en bioelectricidad.

Habilidad: Electrokinesis Nivel: 4

Seudónimo espers: Conductor.

En ese momento Misaka dice.

-Es el único, y mas aun, nunca lo he visto. Saten dice.

-Cuando lo vi, pensé que sería mayor pero solo tiene 19 años, para empezar pensé que era una especie de gánster. Uiharu le dice.

-Saten-san!, el hecho de que el tenga esa cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho, no implica que sea alguien peligroso, tal vez solo ocurrió por un accidente. En ese momento Kuroko estaba pensativa y dice.

-No les parece un poco raro que hayan actualizado la base de datos solo para agregar a este esper tan mayor, que sospechoso. Misaka le dice

-No importa, de todas formas voy a comprobar que tan fuerte es. Dice Misaka sonriendo y Kuroko la mira asustada y le dice.

-Onee-sama, no me digas que te vas a interesar en ese primate como te interesases en el otro?. En ese momento Misaka se sonroja y le dispara un rayo, Saten y Uiharu les cae una gota de sudor, después Misaka se acerca a las otras 2 mientras Kuroko estaba en el suelo quemada por la electricidad y diciendo incoherencias y les pregunta.

-Que les sorprendió de sus poderes?. Saten responde rápidamente.

-Lo que nos sorprendió fue como recibió un disparo de escopeta en la espalda corta distancia, pero después se levantó sangrando y disparo al cielo varias esfera y después le disparo un rayo hacia el sujeto y después todas la esferas impactaron en el sujeto como si fueran objetivos, después ato al sujeto con unos rayos en los brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo y los más increíble fue como absorbió electricidad y se recuperó de todas la heridas. Misaka interrumpe y dice.

-Se curó absorbiendo electricidad?, no entiendo, para empezar no tiene lógica alguna el hecho de absorber electricidad. Uiharu interrumpe y dice.

-Tambien me impresiono como el esper enemigo le disparo un rayo y el uso una especie de circulo redondo que bloqueo el ataque. Misaka se pensando.

En otro lugar.

Cole caminaba por una especie de centro comercial subterráneo mirando varias cosas y se fija en una especie de disputa de la que puede oír varios gritos familiares, al dirigirse a la zona se fija que son Touma e Index, Cole se ríe en el momento que Index se lanza encima de Touma y comienza a morderlo, Cole se les acerca y les dice.

-Y por que están peleando?. Index mira hacia arriba y se fija que es Cole y se quita de Touma y le dice.

-Cole, Touma es muy malo, no quiere darme de comer. Cole mira a Touma algo sorprendido y le dice.

-Oye no pensé que eras tan tacaño. Touma se levanta y responde en defensa propia.

-Comimos hace 20 min antes de salir de casa y ya tiene hambre, es mas siempre tiene hambre. Index se molesta pero Cole se rie y dice.

-Cálmate Index, yo invito, de todas formas no he comido. Index le dice.

-Gracias, por cierto mi amiga esta aquí, su nombre es Hyouka. La niña se acerca y dice.

-H hola. Cole le responde.

-Hola Hyouka, soy Cole, vamos a comer, también te invito. Touma le dice.

-Si la invitas todo el tiempo a comer, te arruinará, asi que ten cuidado. Index lo mira furiosa pero Cole le dice.

-Cálmate Touma, nunca es bueno estar por ahí con el estómago vacío. Index asiente a la afirmación de Cole pero Touma se ríe y dice.

-Si pero como haces con un estomago que nunca se llena?. Index se lanza a morderlo pero Cole la agarra por un brazo y dice.

-No hay comida para los que pelean, asi que vamos. Cole camina hacia adelante con los demás, una vez que se sientan y piden unas hamburguesas que Cole ya pago Cole le pregunta a Touma.

-No hay por aquí un generador eléctrico?, o alguna fuente de energía que alimente la ciudad?. Touma le dice.

-La única que conozco esta en las afueras de ciudad academia, aquí esta. Touma lo busca en su GPS y le muestra la ubicación a Cole por lo que él solamente decidió grabar la dirección en su GPS para ir después, Cole le dice a Touma.

-Cómo puede comer tanto?, pidió 2 hamburguesas y yo no he terminado una todavía pero ella ya termino las 2, claramente no se llena. Touma se hecha a reír, una vez que terminan de comer Cole se despide de Touma e Index pero al dirigirse a Hyouka ella se esconde detrás de Index por lo que Cole solamente sonríe y le dice.

-Cuidado te pierdo de vista, bueno adiós, nos veremos después. Cole se voltea y decide ir a terminar de crear las cargas iónicas por lo que comienza a saltar de edificio en edificio para llegar al lugar que Touma le dijo. Cole al llegar se fija en el generador y piensa.

_Perfecto_. Cole se acerca y comienza a absorber y crear las cargas iónicas, una vez que la electricidad llego a los limites Cole la condenso lo suficiente para crear 2 esferas moradas en su mano que después esas esferas se dirigieron a su pecho. Al salir Cole se fija que ya es tarde y era de noche, una voz sale de la oscuridad con un visor extraño y un rifle de asalto diciendo.

-He encontrado al objetivo que perturba la energía eléctrica en ciudad academia, avisa Misaka 10032, confirmo aniquilación del objetivo dice Misaka seria. Cole simplemente siente que es observado y ve que al frente de el sale una niña con un visor que cubre su rostro y un rifle de asalto, pero a causa de la oscuridad no logra ver más, en ese momento 10032 dispara su rifle de asalto y Cole usa su muro de polaridad para bloquear las balas, Cole piensa.

_Mierda, ahora me atacan niñas, ¿que será lo siguiente?, veo que su visor es eléctrico al igual que ese rifle de asalto aunque tengo mis dudas de como hicieron un rifle de asalto eléctrico, primera vez que veo uno, la tecnología aquí es muy increíble tengo una idea_. Cuando 10032 se le acaba su cargador y se dispone a cambiar, Cole cancela su muro de polaridad y levanta la mano para crear una especie de esfera de su mano que se extiende alrededor de un diámetro de 20 metros encerrando la zona en un círculo eléctrico provocando que el visor y el rifle de asalto de Misaka 10032 simplemente se desactive y deje de funcionar al quitarse el visor porque ya no servía Misaka 10032 dice..

-El objetivo ha escapado, y debo avisar que ha inutilizado mi visor y mi rifle de asalto, confirma Misaka impresionada. Cole había escapado y estaba saltando de edificio en edificio pensando.

_Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, ese visor era electrónico igual el rifle de asalto así que usar un PEM (pulso electromagnético) para dejarlos inútiles y crear una distracción solo para evitar hacerle daño y huir de una batalla innecesaria, pero a todas estas ¿Quién coño era esa niña?, apenas pude ver que tenía falda. _Cole llega a su habitación y dice.

-Al Diablo con eso, mejor voy a dormir y pensaré en eso mañana. Cole simplemente se lanza a la cama a dormir.

**Notas del autor.**

**Disculpa por la tardanza pero estoy full ocupado pero no voy a dejar la historia a medias tratare de escribir y publicar con más frecuencia**

**Lord Arthas is Still Alive: A Gunha pienso involucrarlo pero mas adelante y si va a ser un dolor de cabeza constante de Mikoto, ya verán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Acerca del otro comentario sobre que parte de la historia lo estoy ubicando la respuesta es simple: en ninguna, es decir es totalmente original y no estoy involucrando en ninguna parte de la historia original de ninguno, solo una idea que me las estoy ingeniando me gusta las historias asi. que no se basan en la historia para ligarlo con la otra menos zero no tsukaima que siempre me rio de un buen croscrover. Lo unico que puedo decir es que estoy tomando en consideracion lo mas actualizado posible de la historia de to aru.**


End file.
